Brushes of various materials and types have been known in the art. Brushes have been used to apply materials, smooth finishes, provide energy to surfaces, and the like. While there have been many uses of brushes, their basic design and configuration has remained fairly unchanged over time.
Cosmetic brushes are also prevalent within the brush industry. These are often used to apply compositions, including powders, liquids, and other forms of beautifying products, to the skin. Shave preparation brushes are also known in the brush industry. These brushes are used in combination with shave preparations to apply and “froth” these preparations by entraining air within the compositions. Typically, the best brushes are thought to be made of boar's hair. However, these cosmetic and shave brushes have problems, which result in inefficiencies and consumer negative responses.
Many brushes, including cosmetic and shave preparation brushes, contain bristles made of natural hair products, such as boar's hair. These brushes may produce an odor that is considered to be unacceptable by many consumers. Moreover, these brushes typically entrain the product meant to be applied within the brush. This entrainment of product results in unsatisfactory application of product, waste of usable product, as well as an increased opportunity for bacteria buildup.
Further, dispensing containers with brushes have also been disclosed. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publ. No. 2009/0263175; 2009/0263174; and 2005/0045200; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,523; 4,252,455; and 4,603,992. These dispensing containers, however, typically require a plastic or rubber dispensing channel to direct composition from the container to the brush bristles. The composition dispensed from the channels tends to spread within the brush but may not reach the tip of the brush where it is most needed. As such, there is a need for a brush that provides for an improved user experience, while eliminating the negative features that have always been associated with brushes. The brush of the current invention solves one or more of these and other problems.